tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Total Drama Costume Designer
Is this camp going to require us to make costumes inspired by something or try to copy it exactly? Also if we have a TDI character and a custom one, do we have to submit two images? SprinklemistSend me a message. 22:43, September 24, 2009 (UTC) I would prefer inspired by, but you could do the same costumes if you want. I'm open. Just don't randomly choose something that has nothing to do with the theme. And, unless their together in the same image, then yes. Hey, it's Anonymos! Hurry up and say hi! 23:07, September 24, 2009 (UTC) So we're doing recolors (I might draw a base, and then draw the outfit every time on that)? Can the custom be a Total Drama Reality contestant? SprinklemistSend me a message. 23:11, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Sorry to ask another question... Does Jasmine count as a TDI character? SprinklemistSend me a message. 23:19, September 24, 2009 (UTC) You don't have to do a recolor. Yes, Jasmine counts as TDI character, and yes, your TDR characters are okay as customs. Hey, it's Anonymos! Hurry up and say hi! 23:53, September 24, 2009 (UTC) For some reason, I can't edit under chat Tdi's the name I'm Stronger than Yesterday! 00:18, September 26, 2009 (UTC) I don't know why... Hey, it's Anonymos! Hurry up and say hi! 00:24, September 26, 2009 (UTC) OMG I actually won! ^^ --'Tdifan + 1234' 23:56, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Yep! Congrats, and you deserved it! BTW, could you update the table for me? With the new text editor, I have no idea how... I'm not even sure if you know how... do you know how? --Hey, it's Anonymos! Hurry up and say hi! 23:57, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. Sure, I'll totally update it for you! It'll feel good when I put the "Win" next to Cody! XD --'Tdifan + 1234' 00:00, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Yay! Thank you, so much! --Hey, it's Anonymos! Hurry up and say hi! 00:04, January 19, 2010 (UTC) NUUUUUUUU I HAVE FAIL-ED DX (XD JK) She's a rebel, She's a saint, 00:28, January 19, 2010 (UTC) When will the next challenge be up? --'Tdifan + 1234' 21:09, January 25, 2010 (UTC) *just realizes the judging took place already* Congrats tdifan. I told you you'd beat me. And Duncan just had to be eliminated when he looked like my cat that died about a month ago. T_T SprinklemistSend me a message. 21:19, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Sorry for the super lateness of the challenge. I really don't have a lot of time now, as I have, like, two papers due this week. One on the Department of Agriculture, and another on radioisotopes in medicine... --Hey, it's Anonymos! Hurry up and say hi! 21:23, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Can it be? I-I-I won?....yay! XD Can you feel the rhythm in my heart, the beat's going 23:43, February 11, 2010 (UTC) And I got eliminated. The purse looked like a sombrero. XD --I'd rather talk with you. 23:44, February 11, 2010 (UTC) I LOLed when I wrote that CK. That's what I thought when I saw it. I had to put it in. And Chimmy, I knew I was going to hear from you. Congrats, though. You earned it! --Hey, it's Anonymos! Hurry up and say hi! 23:51, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Congrats, Chimmy. :) SprinklemistCyan is the new green. 23:56, February 11, 2010 (UTC)